An eye surgery visualization system including an image sensor and a computer unit, which contains an image processing routine for an image of the object region, the image having been captured by the image sensor, is known from DE 10 2009 030 504 A1.
Eye surgery visualization systems are used in ophthalmic surgery, for example in the case of surgical interventions on the rear portion of a patient's eye.
DE 41 14 646 A1 describes an eye surgery visualization system containing a surgical microscope with an ophthalmoscopy attachment module arranged below a microscope main objective along an extension of the microscope tube. This ophthalmoscopy attachment module contains one or more ophthalmoscopy loupes, which serve to produce an inverted image, that is, upside-down and back-to-front image, of the eye fundus of the patient's eye in a first intermediate image plane. By way of an optical system for image erection and pupil interchange, the image of this first intermediate image plane is erected and imaged laterally correctly into a second intermediate image plane. The image of this second intermediate image plane can be seen by an observer in the eye surgery visualization system through the microscope main objective and a displaceable lens that is arranged between the microscope main objective and the system for image direction and pupil interchange in the ophthalmoscopy attachment module. The ophthalmoscopy attachment module allows an observer to observe a region of interest in the interior of a patient's eye.
An observer examining an object region with an eye surgery visualization system using an ophthalmoscopy loupe is visually presented with an image of the object region that has different orientations in the portions within the ophthalmoscopy loupe and in the portions outside of the ophthalmoscopy loupe. A consequence thereof, in particular in so-called vitreoretinal surgery, is that portions of the object region seen through the ophthalmoscopy loupe are displayed to the observer laterally correctly whereas portions of the object region situated next to the ophthalmoscopy loupe do not experience laterally correct imaging from the view of the observer.
However, it is desirable that an observer can observe both areas of an object region that lie on the side of ophthalmoscopy loupes facing away from the microscope tube and areas that are not perceived through the ophthalmoscopy loupe with one and the same image orientation. This is because this ensures that the observer during an ophthalmological operation, in which the observer inserts an endoscopic light guide through a trocar into the patient's eye, need not move the light guide in a mirror-inverted manner in relation to the observation image. This is because if portions of the patient's eye are not displayed laterally correctly to the observer through the ophthalmoscopy loupe, the observer, that is, as a rule, the surgeon, perceives the feed of instruments into the operating area from the outside into the interior of the patient eye, that is, from the edge of the observation image to the centre thereof, differently in the case of a surgical operation with the eye surgery visualization system than what would correspond to the actual movement of the instruments.